Earthquakes are sudden and devastating. Although an earthquake usually lasts for dozens of seconds, it causes a tremendous loss of life and property. This is unmatchable by other natural disasters. Examples of earthquakes are a magnitude 8.0 earthquake in Wenchuan in 2008 and a magnitude 7.1 earthquake in Yushu, Qinghai in 2010. Likewise, there are also records of similar terrible seismic disasters abroad, for example, a magnitude 8.9 earthquake off the coast of Honshu, Japan in 2011 and a magnitude 8.8 earthquake in Bio Bio Province, Chile, in 2010. Although people have made great progress in both seismic knowledge and engineering seismic resistance over recent decades, earthquakes still have caused horrible heavy losses and great casualties.
Bridge engineering is lifeline engineering. Seismic disasters at home and abroad show that, damage or collapse of a bridge in a seismic region not only hinders disaster relief actions at the time, but also affects restoration and reconstruction of the bridge after the disaster. A bridge bearing is an important component that connects a superstructure and a substructure of a bridge. The bridge bearing can reliably transfer stress, deformation, displacement, and rotation of the superstructure of the bridge to the substructure of the bridge. However, the bridge bearing is also a weakest part in bridge seismic resistance. Therefore, it is necessary to perform research and structural innovation with respect to the bridge bearing, and in particular, to a seismic mitigation and isolation bearing.
Currently, antiseismic apparatuses applied to engineering of buildings and bridges mainly include a lead rubber bearing, a polyurethane spring ball bearing, a planar frictional sliding bearing, and the like. These bearings have their own advantages, but still have some disadvantages in actual application processes. The lead rubber bearing has poor durability and a low bearing capacity, and may be aged easily. A rubber material becomes hard at a low temperature, and becomes soft and consumes less energy at a high temperature. In addition, lead in the lead rubber bearing may cause environmental pollution or the like. The polyurethane spring ball bearing has poor durability, and after yielding to external force, has little displacement. The planar frictional sliding bearing has poor pullout resistance or overturn resistance performance, has no restoration capability, and therefore, when applied, needs to cooperate with other types of bearings that have restoration force. In addition, although conventional bearings have seismic mitigation functions to some extent, few of the bearings have a structure that ensures that a bridge, a bearing, and a pier are always interconnected and prevents bridge falling during an earthquake. Currently, a method for solving bridge falling during an earthquake is to additionally configure an apparatus for preventing bridge falling. However, this causes a series of problems such as a huge structure and cost increase.
The present invention provides a sliding groove type friction pendulum high-pier bridge seismic mitigation and isolation bearing that is practical and perfect and can solve the foregoing problem.